Nothing can keep us together
by Bluenotes2112
Summary: Bridgette's family is reunited, sort of. Courtney and her sister are on good terms. And Gwen just can't stop thinking about her boyfriend. Everything seems just perfect doesn't it? But lets remember, things are never as they seem. -Secret Keeper
1. Chapter 1

A new city and perhaps a new reputation to go along with it or at least that's what I've been told. It's been a hard year for my family. First, I went to juvenile hall for a crime I didn't commit. Second, my mom lost her long job on the police force for standing up for her own kid. Third, my parents got divorced. Luckily things have gotten better. I got this whole bad boy reputation which comes in handy at times, and my mom got a new job with benefits. It's in New Port Beach the richest place in America. Like I could ever fit in but mom says we'll get used to the change._ Right_

However, our house is pretty cool. Its right along the beach, it's an older house but it's got character. All the furniture is new and 'professionally' designed. My room has a loft and its own bathroom. The walls are dark blue and unfortunately preppy. I grab a spray paint can out of my bag and create a new design to my room. Perfect!

My mom is sitting in the living room holding a folder while talking on the phone. A few minutes pass and she's excitedly puts the folder down and shouts 'You're in honey!'

'What?' I say curiously

'I got you in to the private school' she says

'Oh mom, I don't want to be a prep it's not my style'

'Western Harbour academy will be good for you, besides it's a new start for you and me. I'm not going to ask you to change who you are but I do want you to grow out of this complete rebel phase ' she tells me calmly.

'Ok I'll go but could I go check out the beach since school doesn't start for a month'

'Sure, but remember to be good' she says with a smile.

I change into my swim trunks and start walking towards the beach when a voice begins to talk.

'First day in New Port huh?' says a girl sitting on the window still next door.

'How did you know?' I reply

'I can tell things about people but I'm mostly going off by your green hair streaks not exactly New Port style. But they're cool if your into that stuff my hair still has blue streaks but it's turning black again'

'Yeah so you're the expert on New Port?'

'Ha! Hardly, but I can show you some of the people and places around here, if you'd like' she says getting up.

'Sure I probably should get a tour'

We walk toward the beach and the girl stops and pulls out a blanket. 'Sit'

She points to a blonde boy with a cowboy hat dancing to some music. 'That over there is Geoff Mitchells he's our resident party boy. His dad is a famous lawyer so he's one of those rich kids at school. But Geoff's pretty nice, or so I've heard'

After she tells me some info about some of the people and places we find our self at a coffee shop where a boy plays his guitar in the background.

'Who's that?'

She blushes a little bit and says 'I'm not sure'

_Right, _she sure doesn't.

A brunette girl and her blond friend step out of a limo. The brunette is gorgeous, but she looks like a spoiled prep. I quickly ask Gwen who that is.

Gwen looks a little angry 'Oh _her_, that's Courtney Chevalier she's about as horrible as they come. Bratty, bossy, bitchy and she gets whatever she wants. Unless you want to be dead by the end of the day don't talk to her'.

I ignore her and start to head over there.

'Ok I'm stopping you right here we're going back home bud' she says and I follow but I've got a plan for later.

We get home and the girl stops and begins talking 'By the way my name's Gwen'

'I'm Duncan'

'Well later'

'Later'


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney

Thank god for retail therapy! I've been totally stressed out helping Geoff plan his back to school party. Geoff thinks a party is just a place with a bunch of people, some music and good food. Luckily he has me to plan out every immaculate detail. Or at least my professional party planner will plan out every immaculate detail.

'Miss Chevalier you have a visitor at the door' our house keeper Olivia tells me.

'Send them in please' I say

Bridgette walks in and begins to talk 'We already went shopping what more do you want Courtney? It's yoga night with my mom tonight and she's already mad at me for missing last week.'

'Olivia, can you send Mrs. Phillips a gift basket for me. There now were even' I say

Bridgette uncrosses her arms and says 'Ok fine my mom does love your gift baskets now what's so urgent'

I grab my MacBook and open a page.

'What's that?'

'Some kid who's trying to rip off Gossip Girl' blog and it's about us. All our secrets revealed on this page! Look at this.

_Courtney and Bridgette had some retail therapy with they're favourite designer today creating simply unique clothing that's organic and handmade! How angelic! No gossip today readers __ But if you catch anything I'll be internally grateful! _

_Kisses,_

'Courtney it's obliviously that girl Sierra, she knows everything about everyone call her first' Bridgette says handing me the phone. I dial her number.

`Hey Sierra I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee in an hour? Great, see you then au revoir!

(An hour later)

'So, Sierra do you know anything about this blog?' I say pointing to my laptop

'Of course I do! I'm an avid reader and I give some information sometimes but I'm disappointed they never but anything on Cody Keithville.'

'Wait it's not your blog?'

'Nope if it was me I would make a lot of changes!'

'Do you know who does write the blog?' I say trying not to lose my temper.

'Nope, no one does the identity is a secret but here's her, well I'm guessing it's a girl's email. But you probably don't need it since she probably knows your email. That's all I know about her!' she says writing down the address.

'Thanks for your time Sierra oh sorry got to take this' I say trying to leave the awkward situation. It's a text.

_Tsk, tsk Courtney I would have expected a more practical approach on getting my secrets loose. It's a shame really because who I am is the only secret I'll never tell. Oh, and it's not Sierra's fault she doesn't have her cell phone with her currently! How do I know this? Well I know everything dear Courtney. You just might want to stay on my good side._

_Cold kisses,_

Just to make sure I ask Sierra if she has her phone and she doesn't. Another text

_You're really trying to push your luck aren't you? Well I do respect your bravery so you're on my good list. For now. Just remember "Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone!"_

_Kisses,_

Great, now I have even more stress to worry about. Bridgette and I leave the coffee shop and I tell her about the texts.

'I guess she does know everything'

_It's been a long day for me and others in this town. Some secrets are meant to be told and some are meant to be kept forever. And in this town it's hard to know who to trust and who to avoid. Courtney tried to figure out some of my secrets today but was unsuccessful. Maybe I was a little harsh but when you have a secret to keep sometimes you'll do anything to keep it. Today I'll keep everyone's secrets a secret for today only my friends. But remember secrets can't be hidden forever even mine will sometime be revealed. Until next time my friends._

_Kiss kiss,_

_Secret keeper_


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff

I'm standing in line at Starbucks waiting to get my coffee. When it finally arrived I knocked into the girl behind me spilling hot coffee all over her.

'Sorry dudette let me help 'I say grabbing a napkin and accidentally elbowing her in the face.

'I think you've done enough no offence' the girl says

'Sorry I didn't mean to'

'Of course you didn't but it's going to fun to walk down New Port streets getting a bunch of dirty looks'

'I'll walk with you considering it was my fault' I spill some coffee on myself 'now were even'

'Thanks, I guess'

We walk down to the beach and look out at the surfers. 'So what's your name? I ask.

'Charlotte and your Geoff Mitchells right?'

'Yeah' there's a silence and I catch her looking curiously at the surfers.

'You surf?'

'No, well I've never tried.' She says

'I surf and I could teach you free of charge'

'Okay sure' she says

'Sweet' I say punching her lightly on the arm.

'Okay enough with hurting me' she laughs.

'Well meet her tomorrow 12:00 okay'

'Sure' she says grabbing her purse and walking out of sight.

Duncan

'Duncan honey some letter came in the mail for you come and get them please' mom says before passing me the letters.

First Letter

_Duncan St. Carnegie,_

_We are glad to hear of your acceptance in to our school. Please note that we wear uniforms on all days except Friday at the end of each month. Just make sure it's school appropriate please. Enclosed are your uniform ordering sheet, a list of supplies needed, and a schedule for the week. _

_Western Harbour Academy_

Second Letter

_Dear, __Duncan St. Carnegie_

_As a student of Western Harbour Academy we would love for you to attend our Welcome back party on Friday August 29__th__ at 5:00pm till 11:00pm Geoffrey Mitchell's house (address on ticket). We hope to see you there!_

_Courtney Chevalier and Geoffrey Mitchell_

_(Heads of student council)_

Courtney eh? I'm definitely going to that party.

_Ah, how sweet. Geoff and Coffee girl caught walking the streets in coffee stained attire. Am I sensing a new trend readers? Has Geoff found his dream girl or is this just another close friend? And what are this mysterious girl's secrets? And his welcome back party is going to be loaded with drama so I'll have the deets on both these events!_

_Until then, _

_Secret Keeper_


	4. Chapter 4

Bridgette

When I finally got home from Courtney's I saw my mom baking a cake. This meant trouble because my mom only cooked when something was bothering her. 'Mom, sorry Courtney had a bit of an emergency we needed to work out I'm sorry I missed yoga'

'That's okay sweetie your dad called while you were gone you should probably call him back' she said handing me the phone

I pushed the phone away 'I don't want to talk to him'

'Bridgette please call your father it would mean a lot to him if you called' my mom shouted

'Yeah, I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear from me considering he just left our family for his stupid career' I said angrily

I ran up to my room and looked through a family album. My dad was in all of the pictures back then. Back then he cared about mom, my brother and me. Before he became some corporate big shot. My dad left my family for a business trip around the world two year's year ago. He never called on my birthday, Christmas or anything that used to be important to my family. He just left.

Six months after he left my brother Josh tried to commit suicide. He was 13 at the time and was really close to my dad or what used to be my dad. He's in some kind of institution now seeking treatment I really miss him and to me he seems to be 'cured'. I begin to cry when I hear a tapping on the window. Josh?

'Josh what are you doing here?' I whisper

'I missed you guys so much I just had to come back even I had to break out of the treatment center'. He replies.

'I so happy you're here but mom'-

'Bridgette come here' mom shouts from downstairs

I run down the stairs and begin to talk 'Mom I've got to tell you something-

I turn around and see a familiar face.

'Dad'?

_Heard you're having a family reunion Bridgette hope you have fun while it lasts because I hear reunions always end in tears. _

_Oh I forgot to ask, how's your brother doing? Heard he had fun with 'Aunt Shelly' for the last year. Only because he's a cutie I'll keep his 'death defying secrets'. As for dear daddy I hope you can forgive him because his money is what got you where you are._

_Enjoy my niceness while it lasts_

_Secret keeper_


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff

After giving Charlotte surf lessons we went to the restaurant a few minutes away from the beach. We grab a booth and I ask her if she's coming to the party.

'Yeah but it kind of sucks going alone if you know what I mean' she says

'Yeah- wait are you asking me to my own party?' I ask

'Well I was but by your reaction I'm guess you have-

'I'd love to go with you Charlotte if you can tell people I totally asked you out' I say

She laughs and says sure

(An hour later)

So I, Geoffrey Mitchells am going to my own party with some girl I hardly now but am in love with. Wow! Love is seriously messed up!

Courtney

The party was in two days and I had barely planned anything. I checked the guest list and saw one name I didn't know. Duncan St. Carnegie

Since he never RSVP'd I decided to give him a call.

'Hello?'

'Hi this is Courtney Chevalier and I'm wondering if Duncan St. Carnegie is available to talk at the moment?'

'Speaking babe' the voice says. Seriously! How rude! Don't people have any manners these days?

'Hello Duncan I was wondering if you would be attending our welcome back party this Friday?' I say politely

'Depends are you going?' he says

'Yes it is my duty as student body president to attend this event'

'Then I'll be there babe' Duncan says

Urrgh! What an ill-mannered gargoyle. But I try to retain my anger 'Alright but remember after this event it will be your own responsibility to ensure your attendance, Goodnight.'

It's a good thing he's new because he sure needs some straightening up. I head over to my laptop which is blinking.

_Bridgette- need help please come over NOW!_

I get a ride over to Bridgette's house when I get into her room I notice all her clothes on her desk.

'Uh Bridgette you do have a walk in closet you know?' I question curiously

'Yeah I know but just walk inside' she barely whispers

Inside her closet Josh is listening to his iPod. 'Hi Courtney'

'Uh hi Josh' I say before talking to Bridgette

'I thought he was-

'Yeah I know Court but he escaped, he needed me, mom and unfortunately now, dad.'

'You need to tell your mom he's here before someone finds him' I say seriously.

Bridgette looks at her brother 'I can't she'll make him go back and I can't let her do that-

'Bridge, your mom is like your second best friend you can trust her with this. Even if she does send Josh back just tell her to put him in an area where he can get visitors, then he won't feel so alone.'

Bridgette looks around. 'Okay'

(the next day)

Gwen

I sit outside of my front porch looking out at the sunset drawing a rough sketch for my next painting. When Duncan comes and sits next to me. 'So, are you going to Geoff's party tomorrow?' he asks.

'Oh yeah totally meanwhile I'll go dye my hair platinum blonde and get a purse dog' I say sarcastically.

'Ok I get your point but I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me?' He says.

'I thought you were in love with the rich bitch?' I ask

'I thought you were in love with mystery Elvis?' He says.

'Touché but I'm going to pass on your offer since I've got to work on my painting' I say

'Fine suit yourself but I must say you're going to miss out' He says before heading back inside his house.

A few minutes pass and I head back inside where my mom sets some dishes on the table.

'Gwen, your brother is still at swim practice and I need some help setting up dinner' she says.

'Sure mom' I start mixing the sauce while looking at my mom.

My mom is the most amazing person in the world.

She's supportive of my brother and my dreams. And she raised us on her own without my dad. My dad has a different view of life then my mom. While she works hard in an office basically all day.

My dad is an artist like me but he prefers his art to human company. Like myself sometimes. They divorced when I was 10. My dad lives alone in a beach house in Santa Barbara. I usually visit him for most of June and July.

'Hey I'm home' my brother Matt says walking in.

We gather at the table for dinner and my brother starts to talk about his day. 'I made the boy's swim team and I'm the youngest one on the team. The captain is amazing his name is Trent and he rides a motorcycle and dates Courtney Chevalier!'

'Wait what was his name again?' I ask

'Trent he's your age he goes to your school, you know he rebels against his dad's company and stuff he's pretty nice'

'Uh Matt when's your next swim practice?'

_Ah! So much drama is stirring! But with that party coming up I'm sure more will come this way! Talk to you tomorrow!_

_S.K._


	6. Chapter 6

Courtney

'Ok Bridgette what's with the horrible wig and tacky make up?' I ask hands on my hips

'I'm NOT Bridgette'

I pull the wig off and say 'Do you think I don't know my best friend? Now tell me why you're dressed up as Gwen Montgomery?'

Bridgette pulls out her cell phone and shows me the recent 'Secret Keeper' blog.

_Spotted! Mr. Johnston getting divorce papers; and we thought the family was getting along fine! Looks like Bridgette's family reunion is going to end in tears! And to make matters worse Geoff Mitchell's (Bridgette's long time crush) is headed to the party with another blonde surfer. Looks like you just met your match! _

_Kisses,_

_Secret keeper _

'Bridge we can go if you want. The only thing worse than going to a party with spilled secrets is going to a party dressed up like Gwen'

Bridgette smiles weakly 'I'll be ok but I should probably disappear Gwen would never talk to you'

'See you later than' I say

I walk over to Trent who is talking with Geoff and his new girlfriend. I give Trent a quick peck on the cheek and turn to Geoff's girlfriend.

'Hi, I'm Courtney and you're coffee girl right?'

'Actually my name is-

'Nice move there purposely spilling coffee on yourself I'm sure it will make front page of Vogue' I say

Giggles echo from across the room

'It was an accident-

'Oh I'm sure it was, everyone likes attention but you really should work on your technique if you want to top the best'

Silence.

'We'll hope you guys have fun' I say before leaving the situation.

Bridgette

So here I am with Trent talking together the only problem? I just discovered he thinks I'm Gwen.

'Ok I know we've only seen each other once but I really need to tell you how I feel, I like you. And I know I shouldn't act on this crush but the feeling is there you know?'

Then he did the unthinkable! He KISSED me. I ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

Now for the hardest part: to tell Courtney

(half an hour later)

'What's so important Bridgette? Can't it wait I'm supposed to be dancing with Trent.'

'Courtney, I was talking to Trent and he told me something'

Courtney looks at me in the eyes 'As Bridgette or as Gwen?'

I sigh 'As Gwen'

'He told me he loved me and kissed me I left before anything else could happen' I say

Courtney just sits there, no tears, no yelling, she just sits there and barely mumbles how she needs to be alone.

Duncan

I walk around the house when I hear some crying coming from a room.

'Courtney?'

'Who are you?' she says hiding a bottle of wine behind her.

'Ok I get it you need to drink alone I'll leave' I say

'No it's ok just for this once I wouldn't mind company from someone like you'

I sit beside her and she begins to talk.

'I just found out my boyfriend of three years is in love with someone else and is willing to cheat on me' she says before pouring herself a glass of wine

'Where did you get that?'

'From the wine cellar, if you can tell Geoff's parents 1234 isn't a good security pass word that would be much appreciated.'

'Uh are you drunk?'

She points to the empty wine bottle 'What do you think?'


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney

The overpowering scent of lavender is the first thing I notice, even before I open my eyes.

'And she's awake' a voice says

I instantly sit up and see a boy sitting in a chair reading a book.

'Uh-

'Sorry I just wanted a spot to read and considering this is my room-

'Who are you?' I ask curiously

'I'm Brian, Duncan's older brother.'

'Wait I'm at Duncan's house?' I say shocked

'Yeah he dropped you off here considering you were-

'I know I was drunk but I'm not what to drink I was just so mad about-

Silence echoes in the room for a moment.

'You know what I'll just leave this awkward situation' Brian says picking up his book

'And I'll leave' I say before leaving the room.

Gwen

I sit in a chair sipping coffee when a voice greets me. It's Trent.

'Can we talk?' he says.

'Sure' I say trying to not sound excited.

'You know at the party how we-

'Trent' I say sternly 'I wasn't at the party'

He looks shocked 'But you were at the party we were talking!'

I shake my head 'I wasn't at the party I was at the art gallery looking around' I grab my camera and show him some pictures of the paintings.

Trent sits quietly for a moment. 'That means someone was impersonating you'

'Who could that be' I whisper.

'I'm not sure but I have to find out, something happened that night and it was a big mistake'

'You didn't-

'No it was just a kiss but-

'Courtney could find out, kick your ass and sue you' I announce

He smiles 'Yes if Courtney did find out she would probably make me kick my own ass'

Laughter fills the coffee shop.

'Well I've got to fix this mess before tonight because I'm having dinner with Courtney's family and my family'

'Good luck!' I say trying to hide my disappointment.

I walk home and notice Courtney getting into a limo. Shit. Does she already now and was looking for me. I wait until the limo is gone before I run inside my house.

'Gwen, glad your back. One of your friends dropped by' my mom shouts from the kitchen.

I head to the kitchen and begin to question her 'Uh was it a girl?'

'Yeah but she didn't say her name but she left this for you' mom replies handing me a package.

'Uh thanks' I say before running into my room, and closing the door in case Courtney put any dynamite in the package.

I open the box and see a note and another box. I take a deep breath and read the note.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I know we've never talked but I want to tell you I was the one impersonating you at the party. I knew you wouldn't show up and thought it was a good plan because I needed to escape being Bridgette for the night. I guess I was wrong. Courtney isn't mad at you, but is pretty upset about Trent. I'm extremely sorry for getting you into this mess and would like to make it up to you. The gift is in the box. Oh, and PLEASE don't tell anyone about this._

_Bridgette_

_P.S. Call me sometime, if you need anything._

I take a breath of relief that the package wasn't from Courtney before opening the box. It's a box of expensive paints and her phone number. I begin to look at the paints before wondering why Courtney was in the neighbourhood. My cell phone begins to ring and it`s a text message.

_Wondering why Courtney was in the neighbourhood? Ask Duncan for clues._

_-Secret keeper._

Trent

I'm sitting on a living room chair at Courtney's house with my parents and Courtney's dad.

'Trent, how's your guitar playing going?' Courtney's dad asks.

'Amazing, I just wrote a song actually' I say before Courtney's mom comes into the room and whispers something to Courtney' dad.

'She refuses to come down. Probably decided she didn't like her hair or something. Trent can you get her to come down?' Courtney's dad asks.

I nod my head and start to walk up the winding stair case. It's so familiar but it feels like I have never been here before. I knock on the door and no one answers. I walk in.

Courtney is sitting down on her bed reading a magazine before she notices me and gets up. She walks right past me and down the stairs without a word. She must know.

I'm once again back in the living room when my mom pulls out a box. It's the necklace I picked out for Courtney two months ago. I had forgotten about it. This was not going to be good.

'Courtney, this is for you, a gift from Trent.' My mom says passing the box to her.

Courtney gives me the death glare before opening the box. She opens the box and makes a face someone makes when there trying hard not to smile. She obliviously likes it. She thanks my parents and closes the box.

'Aren't you going to try it on?' my mom asks. Oh no _this_ is going to be bad.

Courtney looks at the box 'Uh, I'm good'

Her mom looks at the necklace. 'Courtney, it's a beautiful necklace just try it, even if it doesn't match your outfit'.

Courtney shoves the box away quickly 'Really I appreciate the gift but-

Courtney's dad stands up 'Put the necklace on Courtney' he says slightly agitated.

'I don't want to try the necklace' Courtney yells before running out of the room.

Silence and awkward stares from the parents fill the area.

Courtney's mom breaks the silence 'Well, we've got a wonderful dinner in the dining room let's all go eat'.

The parents all walk toward the dining room but I run back up the winding staircase to Courtney's room.

'Uh Courtney' I say nervously

'You can leave now, you've been excused' she snaps.

'No I'm not going till we work this out' I say

'What's to work out, you chose Gwen over me and I reject your we're better as friends speech'

'That's how you want to end it?' I reply curiously

Courtney sits down. 'No that's not how I want to end it. But you chose her-

I sit beside her. 'I never chose Gwen over you I just let my feelings get the best of me, I'm sorry'

'Sorry your feelings got in the way of things Trent but it's too late' she says.

'So that's how it ends between us, we have the perfect relationship and then it's over because of a mistake?' I say angrily.

'Your mistake not mine' she says.

'Well goodbye Courtney' I say before leaving the room. But she grabs my hand and kisses me.

'I didn't mean to-'she says nervously before backing up.

Geoff

'I'm sorry about what happened yesterday Charlotte' I say kindly.

'No big deal, everyone is PMSing these days' she giggles

'Yeah, so you are going to Western Harbour Academy or did I just invite you to a party'

'Yeah I'm going there but on a scholarship' she answers.

'I didn't know they did scholarships'

'Maybe they started just for me' Charlotte says winking like a commercial lady.

'Probably' I say laughing.

'So you want to come to this country club thing with me? It would be a bummer without you.'

'Is it a formal event?'

'Yes, quite black tie mademoiselle' I say impersonating a snobby man.

'Noted' she says before saying goodbye.

Bridgette

I push my blonde hair into a ponytail and stare at myself in the mirror. I see a happy and confident girl. But inside I'm confused, alone and sad. My mom sent Josh away and my dad has been dealing with 'business' morning and night. I think about Geoff for a moment, happy with someone else. Why couldn't he see the girl in the background vying for his attention? My phone rings on the other side of the room. And I walk across and pick it up.

'Hello?'

No answer.

I drop my phone and decide to go on a run around the neighbourhood. I open the front door and a package sits on the front step. I walk into the living room and open it. Inside is a wig that looks like Gwen's hair and a note.

_You threw this away Bridgette. It's in perfect condition for your next impersonation. Gwen will keep your secret and so will Courtney but me? Well that depends on you. You better do what I say or the secret is going to slip._

_Task 1- Call Geoff and invite him to the concert (tickets attached) Oh, and he will come if you follow the script I'll sent you for the night._

Great. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse.

* * *

_Secret Keeper?_

_Sigh, young love is complicated isn't it? Luckily for some I'm going to make it A LOT more. With a heart broken Bridgette wanting a guy she can't have and Gwen getting the wrong idea about Courtney's 'visit' drama is sure to flood in. And who better to report the drama then moi!_

_Kisses,_

_Secret keeper._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Hey I never have author's notes but this is important! My loyal fan, blog follower and stalker (just kidding) J'aimeLeBallet gave me an awesome suggestion! J'aimeLeBallet puts music into her stories a lot and asked oh so kindly if I could try that technique. I attempted that but it turned out pretty bad since I tried with classical music. J'aimeLeBallet shook her head in shame (most likely) and wrote a version of the chapter for me. With her approval the chapter begins…. NOW! OK not _right_ now because I have one last thing to say. J'aimeLeBallet is AWESOME! But you really should update your story pal. It's been a year since you put up a chapter.

Courtney

Somehow drawing devils horns on every photo of Gwen in the year book still isn't satisfying. Urrrgggghhhh! Why Gwen have to get in the way of things! She was seriously going to pay for that move. I know she didn't actually kiss Trent but- WAIT!

What if she was with Trent before the party? Great, now I know the _whole_ story. I grab the year book and scribble out Gwen's face in every picture.

Wait, Courtney's parents paid for some girl's scholarship every year. It had to be Gwen! She was the only girl Courtney knew that lived in the 'lower class' of New port.

Courtney turned up her ipod as she figured out how to let it slip about the scholarship.

_I know he loved you  
A long time ago  
I ain't jealous of you  
Just thought you should know  
You were never good enough for him  
Or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back cause I ain't  
trying to show maturity_

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker

Well I found that picture  
Of you in that green dress  
Sure had a good time  
Cleanin' up that mess  
He found thirty other pieces  
But he'll never find them all  
Tried to tape them back together  
Now he knows to keep them off the wall

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker

Well I don't appreciate you callin him to reminisce  
The only reason is you're seein just how much better off he is

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker

X is the shape I drew through your face  
in permanent marker, oh  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
in permanent marker  
In permanent marker  
Permanent marker

Bingo. The answer came with the only person bitchier than her: _Secret Keeper_.

I grabbed my laptop and went to secret keeper's blog. I clicked on the 'submit a secret' link and wrote as an anonymous source.

Ah! Revenge was sweet.

**Another Lame Author's note: **Thanks for reading my chapter and if you're wondering I probably won't be collaborating on any more chapters but you'll probably see a boatload of my comments and suggestions! But the spotlight is turned on YOU guys now! Who's your favourite character? Who do you think is the secret keeper? Got any suggestions? Comments? Just leave a review or visit secret keeper's blog!


	9. Chapter 9

Duncan

I'm sitting on my porch carving a skull in a piece of wood when I notice Gwen outside painting.

'Hey' I yell.

'Hey' she shouts back before putting her paintbrush down and walking towards me.

'You sure caused some trouble at the party' I say

She looks confused but quickly replies 'Uh yeah I didn't mean to kiss Trent'. But doesn't sound convinced.

'If you saw Courtney over her we didn't have anything going on, I just dropped her off with my mom considering she was wasted' I blurt out.

Gwen smiles 'Courtney got wasted?'

'Yeah it was pretty funny considering how type A she is'

'I'd guess, so school start in a week you excited?' she questions

'Nah, school is lame' I answer

'I thought so too until I went to Western, they have awesome art classes. If you're into that kind of thing' Gwen says.

'Do they have carving and spray painting classes' I say.

Gwen pauses 'actually they have something called street art. It's like legal vandalism for marks' she smiles before returning back to her painting

I walk back inside my house to see my mom and Bryon making dinner. They're making lasagne and laughing about some inside joke.

'Duncan glad your back. The lasagne is finished why don't you set the table.' She smiles.

Funny. Mom always was stressed out and sad before Bryon got here. Figures, Bryon was always a feminine mommy's boy.

Courtney

'So you're not with Trent anymore?' Brianna says sitting on the island table reading a magazine.

'No we broke up yesterday' I say slightly agitated while grabbing a muffin.

'It's not that big of a surprise, I mean who would want to date you? You're just a lamer version of me'. Brianna replies happily before taking a sip of her water.

'I didn't need you opinion Brianna' I snap.

'Just giving some sisterly advice' she says before walking out of the kitchen.

Out of every sister I could have got in this world I get Brianna. Everyone _loves _Brianna. Brianna is _so _perfect. It's ALWAYS about Brianna. No matter what I do Brianna always seems to do it better. Urrgh!

I walk into the den where my mom and Brianna are sitting.

'Courtney did you give that necklace back to Trent's parents?' My mom asks.

'Yeah' I say quietly before Brianna begins to talk about her acceptance in to Yale. I deciede to give MY un wanted sisterly opinion

'Great, the sooner you start the soon you can leave' I say happily much to my mom's disappointing glare.

My mom begins to speak again 'What happened to my little Coco and Bri who were best friends?'

'We both grew up' Brianna snaps before leaving the room.

I walk up to my room and pull out a piece of paper.

Goal of the year: Out do Brianna and make _her_ look like the copy-cat.

Bridgette

The script is in one hand and the phone in the other. I can literally see 'Secret Keeper' laughing at me in the distance. I take a deep breath put the script down on the table before dialling the number.

'Hello?' Geoff says happily.

'Uh, wrong number' I say quickly before hanging up.

I can't do this. Geoff is happy with Charlotte. I should just let them be and not worry about this 'Secret Keeper' creep.

My laptop blinks and a video is playing. It's the video of me talking with Courtney about my disguise.

* * *

_Nice try Bridgette, but this video is going viral all across the internet. Lucky you, being noble enough to not ruin Geoff's relationship with coffee girl and still having to suffer the consequences. But I should tell you this. You can't always be kind in this town. Sometimes you have to hurt people to win._

_Gwen the secret on how you're ATM challenged is out. But I'm waiting for the right time to tell that one!_

_Courtney, tsk tsk. The reason everyone loves Brianna is because everyone can't stand YOU. But being second place in Chevalier family is like worse than being last. So I take your side on this one, bring Brianna down! _

_Duncan, you lucky punk! The only thing you have to worry about is making sloppy second place to Bryon and your mom's love._

_Kiss kiss,_

_Secret Keeper_


	10. Chapter 10

(A week later)

Duncan

Today unfortunately was the beginning of school and my uniform couldn't get dorkier. A navy blue blazer and matching dress pants was the outfit. Add a pair of dress shoes and a red tie and the prep fiesta was complete.

I walk down to the school and see piles of limos pulling in. There's a bunch of cliques too. There are groups of what appears to be jocks, nerds, and a group with Courtney, Geoff and a couple other kids. I finally see Gwen who gives me a quick wave.

We walk together trying to push away the cliques. When we finally get near the door Geoff gives me a quick nod and Courtney looks at Gwen. Not a nice look either. A look that says I'm going to murder you when no ones looking.

'So we finally got in the school' I say slightly relieved.

'Yeah but now that I'm here I'm not exactly safe from the wicked bitch of the west' Gwen replies with a snort.

I'm about to complement her on that excellent insult when guitar dude walks up to Gwen.

They exchange a round of hellos before the bell rings and we separate for homeroom.

I walk into class and Courtney and some blonde chick are talking in the back. Courtney notices me and gives me a quick hate stare before flipping her brunette hair and talking to the blonde.

I walk up and ask if I could talk to Courtney quickly before the teacher comes.

'What the hell? What's with the hate?' I ask

'Please just because you saved me from drunk driving does not mean were going to be on talking status' she says.

'And why would that be?'

'I have a reputation you know. Talking to you could make me look like one of your types. And people like you don't get class president or student of the year awards.' She snaps before walking back into the class.

I walk in and see the only seat available is by some nerd. I see Courtney give me the you deserve it stare.

If that's how she wants to play, let the trouble begin.

Bridgette

After homeroom I walk into science class and sit down in the seat beside Gwen.

'Uh hi' I say nervously

'Oh hey' Gwen says without looking at me

'Did you get the stuff I sent you?'

'Yep, thanks by the way'

'For the paints'

Gwen sits up a bit straighter 'Yeah, and having people think I stuck it to Courtney' she says with a smile

'I guess you're welcome then' I say before aligning my notebook neatly.

'So what was it you needed to escape?' Gwen whispers

'Family problems, I don't really want to talk about it.' I reply quietly.

'Oh, I've been there' she mumbles.

The class begins but the awkwardness doesn't fade until I notice a pin on Gwen's jacket.

'Is that a pin you got from the environmental challenge last year?' I ask.

'Yeah I got first place' she replies

'Wow I never figured out who won, I got third place. Are you going to enter this year too?' I question

'Maybe but ever since Leshawna moved away I don't have a partner-

'I'll be your partner. That is if you want me to be'

The bell rings and Gwen picks up her books. 'Sure, but we'll have to start making plans for our ideas soon, so I'll give you a call' she says before leaving.

Courtney

I open my locker and a note falls out. I guess secret keeper does locker calls now too. I read the note, which for once isn't from some psycho stalker. It's from _much_ worse: Duncan

_Hey Courtney,_

_If you're such a 'good girl' why did you get drunk in a closet? That's right Princess your little secret is hanging by a tiny thread. Which a punk like me is willing to cut; unless you meet me after school tommorrow in the gym 4:00pm. The west entrance will be open. _

_See you there,_

_Duncan _

Blackmail, really? He should take a lesson from the master.

I walk over to the lunch table where Bridgette and my other friends Hannah, Liz and Alicia are sitting.

'I have serious problem ladies, I have no choice but to meet Duncan St. Carnegie after school unless I want my reputation ruined' I whisper into the group

'So what do we do?' Hannah asks.

'Hmm if one of you could get him to be busy at four o'clock tommorow that would be much appreciated' I explain.

Liz flips her strawberry blonde hair 'can't be me, I actually have a boyfriend. Unlike the rest of you' she smirks.

Hannah rolls her eyes. 'It's not Courtney's fault she's single. Gwen happens to be excellent at stealing away boys'

'Back on topic please' I snap.

'I'll do it but _only_ because I need my bad girl slash prep rep back' Alicia says.

'Excellent' I say happily

You want to play games Duncan? Well, let me tell you. I'm not just team captain I'm also MVP.

* * *

_The war with Duncan vs. Courtney has really grabbed my attention. Can't we just all be friends? __Ha! I can't believe I just said that! Well a little advice to both our competitors._

_Courtney) How many enemies do you need girl? _

_Duncan) you can't bring this wicked bitch of the west down with water. So better have a good game plan._

_This is one event I can't miss. So bring your popcorn and get ready for a show! _

_Kisses,_

_Secret Keeper_


	11. Chapter 11

Courtney

I open the front door to my house and wander towards the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out an apple when the sound of a magazine flipping grabs my attention. Brianna is reading a magazine while picking at a muffin at the dining table.

'What are you doing here? Thought you would be off in Connecticut looking for an apartment near Yale' I declare.

'I'm not leaving till next year idiot' Brianna snaps.

'Why are you such a bitch Brianna?' I ask putting down my apple.

She slams down the magazine 'I was about to ask the same thing _Coco_'

I'm about to argue when I decide to just let it go. I walk up to my bedroom and sit down on the window seat. When my laptop gives a cheerful buzz from across the room, I walk over slowly and see a bunch of messages from Alicia, Liz, and Hannah.

**Alicia**: So what's the plan Courtney?

**Liz**: Hello? Courtney? We need an update STAT!

**Alicia**: Shut up Liz I was just going to ask Courtney what was going on since I am a key part of the plan.

**Hannah**: Just wait until Courtney actually replies before you go all haywire! God, you guys are idiots.

**Alicia**: Fine whatever.

I begin to type.

**Courtney**: Have the _perfect_ plan for tomorrow! Just follow my lead and everything will be amazing!

Almost instantly they all reply giving a round of Okays.

I shut my laptop down and decide to work out in the gym. I about to walk past my outdoor pool when something pushes me into the water; I shoot up and see a shadow from just above the water.

'Need a hand?' the voice says.

'I can actually get out myself' I say before pulling myself up the nearby ladder.

The shadow appears to be... Duncan?

'What the hell are you doing here? I shout.

'Thought I'd drop by' he shrugs

'How do you know where I live' I question angrily.

'411 babe' he winks

'Urrgghh! Why must you always show up when no one wants you there' I snap before slipping on the hard cement.

He begins to chuckle at my misfortune before sitting down on a lounge chair. 'Nice place you got here. Never thought you'd be one of the rich and famous'

'Ha, sometimes I wish I wasn't. If you didn't now already my dad is head of the Chevalier homes. In fact, I believe your family is living quite comfortably in one of his designs?' I say before sitting in the lounge chair beside him.

'Probably, so is the water warm in the pool?' he laughs before standing up.

'Why don't you see for yourself?' I say before pushing him in the pool. Unfortunately he grabs my leg and we're both in the water.

I begin to laugh hysterically before realizing what's really happening.

'So here to figure out how to bring me down?' I ask curiously.

'Nah just thought I'd drop by for a free swim, speaking of which, I should be going' he says before swimming towards the ladder.

'You don't have to go just yet. I mean if you're not busy or anything' I blurt out before saving myself.

'Nah, I bet your folks wouldn't want me hanging around you. But if you promise another swim whatever I was planning is off'

'Sure but my plan is still in action'

'Whatever floats your boat but remember I'm not just going to lie low forever'

And in a minute he's gone. Wait. I'm I actually falling for him? Perhaps, but the world doesn't have to know that.

(The next day)

Bridgette

I pull my hair into a ponytail before walking downstairs for breakfast. My mom and surprisingly Josh are sitting at the island table whispering.

'Uh hi' I say trying to break the wall between us.

'Oh good morning honey did you get a good sleep?' My mom says casually.

'Yeah. But could you explain why Josh is back home? You just sent him back to the treatment center'

Josh turns around 'They wanted me to be back for school'

'Oh, where's dad?'

'Uh, we're having a bit of a trouble patch right now, so he's staying at our cabin' my mom says sadly before putting her arm around Josh.

I sit beside Josh and look at the lilies placed on the table. Our house keeper always brings them for the island table. Today, the lilies are the only things that seem alive and well.

'We should probably be going Courtney's chauffer is picking us up today. Come on Josh' I say before grabbing my purse.

We walk into the limo scene and Courtney greets us happily 'Hi Bridgette, and Josh nice to see you'

Josh quickly waves before sitting down.

'Why so perky this morning Courtney something good happen yesterday?'

Courtney rolls her shoulders back 'Not particularly, just waiting for Brianna to leave and never come back' she laughs for a moment before continuing. 'Anyways I'm quite excited for today I have dance tryouts after school.'

'War with Duncan still planned?' I ask.

'Uh yes of course' she says but she doesn't sound convinced.

The limo stops and we all get out.

'See you at lunch?' Courtney asks

'Yeah of course' I reply still a little hazy from this morning's events.

And the day of hell begins.

Trent

'Ok the partners for the science lab will be-

I turn away from the lesson and see Gwen sitting with Bridgette they're whispering about something. Gwen sees me and smiles.

'Trent and Duncan'

Of course I get slacker Duncan. I've known him for a few days and I already know his type. Duncan walks towards me and takes the seat next to me.

'So what's the project about?'

'If you were listening you'd know' I say slightly annoyed.

'It doesn't really matter anyways since you'll be doing all the work'

'Yeah, I'd actually like for you to do have the work but I don't exactly want to fail'

'Didn't think you would be a nerd' he says

'Yeah, if you were from my family you would know why I do the things I do'

'Is breaking Courtney's heart one of them'

This guy is really getting on my nerves. If I could I literally would strangle him to death.

'No, that was my own choice. Well, kind of anyways- Wait why am I sharing this with _you_?'

'Just wanted to know how to handle things'

'What things?' I say confused

'Courtney of course'

I laugh at the thought. Courtney and _Duncan_? On what planet would that work out?

The bell rings and I say the last word.

'You'll need luck my friend. A lot of luck'

Bridgette

I hear my phone buzz and see it's a message from Courtney.

_Hey Bridgette,_

_Super Good news for you! Turns out Charlotte and Geoff are DONE. Charlotte suddenly decided to move back to LA with her dear old dad. Someone either then you is feeling bluer than blue. Here's your chance! Snag that BOY!_

_Courtney_

I see Geoff sitting alone at a cafe sadly drinking a coffee.

'Hi Geoff'

'Oh hi uh-

'Bridgette'

'Yeah I knew that.'

'Uh just wondering if you wanted some company?'

'Look I know what you're trying to do but I really just want to be alone and no offence but I really don't want you're company. Your part of the fact Charlotte left.'

I quickly leave the café and run into my car. I cry the whole way back.

Life sucks and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

_So, what's the recent scoop? Well, if you want a whole scoop of BORING go ahead and read today's news. Ha jk. _

_So, who is Courtney's mystery crush? Turns out to be a SHOCKER but I'm not telling yet. It's more fun holding the answer just above your reach. But believe me, if she acts on it life will NEVER be the same!_

_Bridgette is worn down. Her family is a wreck and she got flat out rejected by her 'soul mate'. But things will probably look up- eventually._

_What about the others? Well they are boring today so they're out of the spotlight. But one things for sure, you can never hide a secret from the,_

_Secret Keeper_


	12. Chapter 12

Duncan

Finally the end of the day, time to meet Courtney.

But a blonde girl walks in instead. 'This is from Courtney' she says handing me a letter before leaving.

I open the letter and read the inside.

_Forgot I had dance. Meet me at Lake Ridge Resort Homes #12. Pass code is 998. Be there at 6:45pm. _

_Courtney._

Gwen

Usually I wouldn't find myself doing something as stupid as dance but my mom pressured me into it. She used to dance and wants me to 'continue it for her'. But I do love my mom and thought I owe it to her since she does so much for my brother and me.

I walk into the dressing room and instantly know I don't belong. I see Courtney laughing with Heather Bios. They used to be worst enemies, but I guess they were brought together by their hatred of me.

'You do know this is ballet for people who have experience' Heather snaps.

Courtney laughs slightly 'Let her try out. I want to see her mess this up. I love to see someone dance in leather boots'

The tryouts go by quickly and much to my surprise I made the cut.

Courtney smiles happily when she finds out she has been named captain. Whatever that means.

`Congratulations all who made it and to those who didn`t there is always dance classes to improve your skills`

After changing back into my normal clothes Courtney walks up to me.

'I`m actually surprised I didn`t know you had it in you' she says sounding actually impressed.

'Uh thanks I danced as a kid until I was ten so I guess the old moves came out'

'You have talent but you just need some practice. If you want I could kind of tutor you to what we do. We have a dance studio at our house.'

I'm shocked by Courtney's niceness. But I'm also a bit wary of it; she could be playing me as a card. But if she is I'm out of dance. So, either way it works out.

'Sure. But what's with the niceness?'

'I don't hate you Gwen. I'm completely over what happened. Besides you do need my help if you want to make it. And as captain of this team I have to make sure everyone is completely up to standards. We need to win several competitions and everyone needs to get along or else we'll bomb worse than last year.

Figures, she just wants the team to be perfect. But having one less enemy does make things a bit easier for me.

Courtney

Our old family chalet looks different than it did years ago. The playroom had been turned into another bedroom and Brianna and my bedroom was no longer a pink palace but now a suave room you would find in a pottery barn showcase.

Despite the fact it remained empty for years. I knew Brianna and her friends used to secretly hang out in her for 'dire emergencies'. But Brianna had bought a charming cabin for those events and the chalet had remained empty except for a house keeper now and again.

'Courtney?' Duncan said from the lower story.

I walked down the swirling staircase and saw him looking around.

'I guess this place was abandoned by your family years ago' he says.

'Yeah we used to come here every summer but we stopped when I was nine'

'Why did you stop?'

'My dad got too busy with his job and my mom didn't want to go without him'

'I see, so why did we have to meet here'

'My parents are home and so is my sister and they would kill me if they saw me with someone like you'

'Someone like me huh? Listen I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a criminal. I was framed for something I didn't do'

I find myself feeling embarrassed at the accusation. But still, if he didn't want that label he wouldn't dress like some hoodlum.

'Oh, so I wanted to tell you how I feel' I say my cheeks getting redder by the minute 'I like you, but if I act on my feelings things will change for me and my family will never approve'

'I feel the same way so why don't we just I don't know have a private relationship. We'll meet up here when we want to be together.'

'What about if someone asks one of us out, thinking we're available'

'Simple you make up some story about how you're in love with some guy but there's a distance issue'

I begin to wonder why I ever told him I liked him.

'I don't know Duncan maybe this isn't right' I say

'But doesn't it _feel_ right? I never saw you laugh and sound so happy before. Don't you like that?' he says

I kiss him on the cheek.

'Meet me here Saturday at 2:00pm. We'll check out some of the resort stuff'.

We part ways and soon my phone gives a quick ring.

_You can hide from the world but you can't hide from ME. _

_Secret Keeper_

Bridgette

I decide to go buy some supplies for the eco project and head to the store. When I finally reach the till I check through my credit card when I notice the screen is saying something. _Denied_

I try the next card, _Denied_

The emergency one, _Denied._

I give up and walk home and decide it was just a big mistake.

I walk into the kitchen and see my mom upset.

'Mom what's wrong?' I ask

'The divorce is final. And he took almost everything' she says quietly.

'What do you mean?' Josh says just walking into the kitchen.

'It means there are going to be some changes around here.'

'We're broke aren't we?' I say.

My mom pushes her blonde hair behind her ears. 'How did you know?'

'Every credit card I tried to use was rejected.' I reply quietly.

'We'll need to sell this house to start and maybe leave New Port' my mom says carefully.

Josh begins to look upset. 'But this is our _home_ we can't leave. I can get an afterschool job or something Mom'

'I'm sure Mr. Chevalier would help us. Please mom, we can't move. I love this house I can surf in my own backyard and see the sunset from our balcony' I plead

Mom stiffens slightly 'I'm not asking for money from the Chevaliers'

I decide to ride my bike over to Courtney's house. When I get past security and finally get to the house. I give the door bell and ring.

Mrs. Chevalier surprisingly answers the door. 'Bridgette? Courtney isn't here at the moment-

'Oh, my family is fighting and I didn't know where else to go. I guess I'll leave then.'

'Nonsense, come inside before you get hypothermia. I'll give your mom a call and Janelle will set up your room'

I smiled. I was like Courtney's sister here. I even had my own room when I wanted a place to stay. Courtney had designed it last year but I had never used it before.

When we reached the end of the hallway Janelle unlocked the door with a key and began to explain to me about the room.

It reminded me of a hotel. There was a kitchen, a dining table and bedroom. I thanked Janelle and began to explore the rooms. When the door opened again it was Courtney.

'Hi Bridgette, what's wrong' she says giving me a hug.

'We're moving' I say sadly.

'What? No you can't leave this is your home.' She begins to think a little. 'You could stay with us and Josh too if he liked, and my dad could maybe offer your mom a job I'll explain to him how your mom shouldn't work for your dad's company any more following a divorce. While you stay here your mom could rent out the house temporarily to make some money and maybe stay in an apartment in the meantime'

'I don't know Courtney'

'Well I'll let you sleep on the thought. We should probably be off to bed soon' she says before leaving the room.

I pick up my phone and see a new message I read it carefully.

_Heard your family needs some money, and QUICK! Walk to the front door and look in the letter box there will be a letter with your name on it. _

_Secret Keeper_

I walk down the hallway and see the letter. When I return to my room I open the letter carefully inside is at least five hundred dollars and a note.

_I'm being generous today. But that's just a start. Do what I say and everything that you once had will be returned._

_Secret Keeper_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **I just noticed the secret keeper blog thing didn't show up on Chapter 12. So here is Chapter 12's blog post:

_Hi Dear Readers, life was getting so BORING I just simply had to help make things a little more, say dramatic. So you may think I'm mean for causing these poor kids trouble. Oh boo hoo cry me a river. Honestly the DESERVE it. _

_But I'm not 100% evil you know. Some secrets are meant to be safe. And causing a little drama never did anyone harm. Ok that was a lie. It causes a LOT of harm. But who cares! My identity is safe and my blog is public. So basically I can do whatever I want! _

_Secret Keeper_

Gwen

'See you at lunch ok' Trent said before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I opened my locked and pulled out my books for English class. When a note falls on the ground.

_Gwen,_

_Is Trent the guy you think he is? Then why did he just snag YOUR spot for the art school. Don't believe me? Go to his house and in his room in the vintage guitar case will be all the proof you need._

_Secret Keeper_

At first I can't believe it. Trent wouldn't take that from me. Would he? There is only one way to find out.

Bridgette

I sit in English class waiting for Gwen when I open my book. Inside is a letter. I pray that it's not secret keeper before opening it. Inside is a picture of Courtney kissing _Duncan_? There's a note attached too.

_You have the photo. Now I want this posted online STAT!_

_Secret Keeper_

_This task is worth $200_

I quickly shut the book with the letter inside it. Why couldn't she just post it online herself instead of making me do it. And why did Secret Keeper always pick on me? Did this person have a problem with me?

But her thoughts were stopped by Geoff walking in the class room.

'Bridgette this is for you' he said passing me a note before quickly leaving. I unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Dear Bridgette,_

_I'm really sorry about a few nights ago. The fact Charlotte left was not your fault at all. She was feeling homesick and was willing to dump me for it. As much as it sucks I have to move on. I am really super sorry for me yelling at you like that when you were just being kind. If you still want to give me company I would really appreciate it. How about dinner tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 5:45. That is if you can say yes._

_Geoff_

I laughed at the last line. Of course I would say yes Geoff was well, amazing. But I still had to worry about Secret Keeper. But I had a plan.

Find out who secret keeper is and tell her to leave us ALONE or else.

Courtney

'Perfect Courtney absolutely _perfect' _Nadia, the dance teacher praised, 'this is our routine we are going to perform for the competition against Glendale school of dance. 'And it appears the only one who is really feeling the music is Courtney. We are a variety of dance now. Not just ballet.'

I felt the glares from the other girls but receiving pride from Nadia was all I needed. It showed who had talent and leadership. And I needed that to get the respect from the other girls. Especially Gwen, who I would be dance 'tutoring' on Sunday, needed to know every dance I preformed was spectacular.

'Courtney could you show the girls how it's done' Nadia asked politely. I nodded my head and began the routine.

When I had finished I saw Nadia clap and urge the others to do the same. The next two hours of practicing blew by and when I arrived home I saw Bridgette frantically writing notes in the living room.

'Hi Bridgette' I said happily before sitting beside her. 'What are you doing?'

She looked up from her notebook. 'Figuring out who Secret Keeper is'

'Do you have any progress yet?' I ask

'Yeah, whoever this person is has a grudge against us especially me' she says before pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

'How do you know that?' I question

'Secret Keeper keeps trying to blackmail me but I resist each time'

'How so?'

'Secret Keeper is willing to pay me if I do what she says' Bridgette replies before pulling out a letter and handing it to me.

I open it then quickly shut it. 'I guess you know my secret then' I say quietly

Bridgette pauses 'Yeah, I would have never expected-

'OMG another clue' I say excitedly 'Who ever took this picture was able to get into Lake Ridge only like 10 other families stay there we look at who else stays there and bust Secret Keeper'

Bridgette smiles 'Secret Keeper is going down'

Gwen

'Uh I think I forgot my lipstick in your room Trent I'll just go grab it' I say before running up the stairs and into his room.

And there it is the vintage guitar case. Inside are some papers talking about myself in the art school and a money transfer or something like that.

I walk downstairs and soon we're at Leonardo's a fancy Italian restaurant. When we get to our table I begin to talk.

'Trent, I found something in your room'

'Your lipstick?' he jokes

'No, this' I say pulling the papers out. 'How could you steal this from me Trent? Your family can afford to send you there but I need that scholarship.' I say.

'What are you talking about?' He says.

'This' I say pushing the paper towards him.

He looks at it for a minute and passes it back to me. 'I've never seen that before I swear' Trent says

'It has your signature' I shout

'I never signed that' he whispers

'Don't lie to me' I reply 'Please tell me the truth'

'I never signed that Gwen; I don't even know where you got that-

'I thought you were the only guy that would be completely honest to me' I say before walking out of the restaurant.

When I finally get home I receive a text message

_Hey Gwen,_

_Did you know that vintage guitar case was a gift from moi? Yeah, turns out he was telling the truth. Whoops your mistake. But I guess it's too late for apologies now,_

_Secret Keeper_

I begin to cry slightly I was such an idiot to fall for her trap. I call Bridgette and figure she's having the same problems with this bitch. One thing is for sure, Secret Keeper is going down.

* * *

_Ha don't you just LOVE how much they want me to just well, disappear? Like that would ever happen I'm here to stay. Gwen totally fell for my trap. You think she would think before she acted shame shame. And the secret you've all been waiting for; who is Courtney secret boyfriend? I'll give you half the photo but who she's with is for my eyes only. For now at least. Oh and to everyone who wants me gone I have one thing to say. It's not over until I say it is._

_Kisses,_

_Secret Keeper_


	14. Chapter 14

Bridgette

'The dinner with Geoff was wonderful' I gushed much to Courtney and Gwen's annoyed glare.

'What'

'Oh nothing, except you've been fawning over him all night' Gwen says sounding slightly cold. It sounds like she's upset over secret keeper splitting up her and Trent.

'Well I have some the results' Courtney says holding up the folder gallantly like a knight. 'You know I didn't mind this secret keeper too much when she was just blogging about our everyday lives but when she or he started to go all crazy and messing with our life for drama well that took things too far' she says.

'Let's bust this bitch' Gwen says opening the folder.

(A few hours pass)

Nothing much was found except a few names of people we didn't know. Courtney ran off for a secret meeting with Duncan and Gwen decided to leave.

There has to be someone who we know did it. I begin to walk off around Courtney's house looking for Josh when something in the office beeps. I walk in there carefully and notice the fax machine beeping. I look at the piece of paper that was printed out. It's a continued version of the people who stay at Lake Ridge. However not a single match, until the last family.

Oh my god I know who Secret Keeper is.

Duncan

'That was way too close' Courtney says before placing her iPhone carefully into her purse.

'Why can't the world just know about us? Is it so embarrassing to be seen with me? Can you explain this to me?' I ask.

'I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. But my family would literally disown me if they saw me with you.' she replies

'Right cause money is everything in this town' I say sarcastically.

'I'm not choosing money over you. Don't even go there because you don't my family' she snaps back

'Listen my dad hates me and although that hurts my mom and brother will always be there for me. So being with me isn't going to ruin your life and if your happy who cares'

'My family isn't yours thought Duncan. And since when did you know what was best for me?' she yells.

'I never said that so just chill out. Besides it's not my fault you're afraid of what people think of you.'

'You know what I think I made the mistake of meeting you here' Courtney says.

'What? You invited me to meet you. So don't turn this all on me.'

'It wasn't exactly a move a Chevalier would have made. But then again what do I know.' She says before leaving me alone in the Chalet.

Not exactly the best way to end the night.

Gwen

I walk up slowly to the front door of Trent's house and wait for him to answer the door.

'Oh, hi' he says slowly

'Do you mind if I come in for a minute' I ask

'Uh sure' Trent says

When we walk in the living room I begin to speak.

'I'm sorry Trent I got set up' I explain

'Why did you believe I would take your scholarship to the art school?' Trent says

'I don't know, but when I saw the papers I didn't know what to think and-

Trent grabs my hand. 'It's ok I forgive you but can we just pretend that night never happened?' he asks

'I was just going to ask the same thing' I say before feeling my cheeks redden.

When I finally leave Trent's I notice Bridgette has tried to call me several times. There is a text message too.

_I KNOW WHO SECRET KEEPER IS!_

_-Bridgette_

I begin to drive over to Courtney's house and within half an hour Bridgette, Courtney and I are all looking down at the new fax message.

'Secret Keeper is Heather Bios' Bridgette says slowly.

Courtney seems to be thinking 'Are you sure? I know Heather is mean but I don't think she's Secret Keeper mean.'

'All signs point to Heather thought.' Bridgette explains

'I guess it is Heather. She does have a grudge over all of us and would have the money to give Bridgette' I say.

'Well what are we going to do?' Bridgette asks

'Simple' Courtney says before running out of the living room and appearing with a box. She pulls a phone out of the box and begins to text.

'There' she say happily.

Bridgette and I exchange confused looks before Courtney explains.

'This is an unregistered phone it has money on it and stuff but Heather won't know it's owner'

'Yeah and' I ask

'I sent her a text message saying we knew her secret if she replies we'll bust her as secret keeper and demand privacy'

'Oh I see' Bridgette says quickly before she is interrupted by the phone's jazzy ringtone.

I grab the phone and look at the text.

_Ok what do you want with me?_

'Is it Heather?' Courtney asks curiously

'Yes. What do I reply?'

Bridgette immediately answers 'Say you want one thousand dollars, and then she'll think it's not someone oblivious who has lots of money'

I text back the answer and soon our plan is in check. In a few short hours we'll be meeting Heather and soon our Secret Keeper problems will be history.

Bridgette

(a few hours later)

I tug the sleeves of my hoody and wait for Heather along with Courtney and Gwen. But it's seems Heather hasn't even bothered to show up. We begin to walk back to the car and drive back to Courtney's house in silence. The plan didn't work at all and everyone seems too disappointed to speak.

When we reach the door Courtney's sister, Brianna run up to us.

'I'm so glad you're ok, where were you?' Brianna asks.

'We just went on a drive. What's going on?' Courtney replies sounding confused much like Gwen and me.

'That poor girl' Brianna says her voice trailing off.

'Who? Which girl?' Gwen asks.

'Heather Bios she was driving when a car speed out of nowhere. There was a huge car accident after that and-

'Is she ok?' I ask.

'I don't know' Brianna says. 'But the car went up in flames so there is a huge chance she's not'

A few minutes pass and Courtney, Gwen and I sit inside Courtney's living room once again. The news plays in the background explaining the accident. The show Heather being put inside an ambulance, before Courtney shut the TV off not wanting to hear the rest.

The sadness is quickly broken by the trick phone's happy melody. I grab the phone and read the message outloud.

'_People can get hurt when they know too much, Secret Keeper'_

* * *

**_What's Next..._**

_Poor poor Heather. I'd feel bad but hey that's life! Or death/severe injury in Heather's case. Does that make me sound cruel? Whoopsie daisy!_

_But of course I know three gals who will take this hard, considering they were partially involved with the accident. Bridgette will cry because she's a big baby. Gwen will wear a cute black dress to the funeral/hospital (she wears black to every event) and Courtney will probably be secretly happy because hey, she's getting along with Brianna AND she just lost a rival! _

_So to make one thing clear I am NOT Heather. But if I'm not Heather who am I? You'll have to stay tooned because I'm keeping that to myself._

_For know anyways,_

_Secret Keeper_


	15. Someone knew too much

**Author's Note:**

Wow! What happened to Heather? Is she dead or alive? And was it Secret Keeper who hit Heather or was it just a coincidence?

I hope you liked the first kind of segment of the story. I'm changing how I write a bit from now on so that's the main reason of this stupid author's note. Enjoy!

* * *

Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Heather. Bridgette shivered at the thought Heather could die. Sure she hated Heather but she never wanted this to happen to her.

Bridgette saw Heather's mom walk out of the hospital room slowly. She appeared to be in some kind of trance before she saw Bridgette and the others.

'Are you here to see Heather? She just woke up but she doesn't remember anything so don't bother to ask. And tell her who you are when you walk in because… well, you'll find out soon. One of you can go only she can only deal with so much stress in a few days' she said sternly before walking off.

With approving nods from the others Bridgette carefully walked into the room and saw Heather lying in the hospital bed wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

'Who is it?' Heather asked.

'Bridgette, can't you see me?'

Heather carefully removed her sunglasses. Her eyes stared at Bridgette but they seemed blank. And there was burn scars from the tip of her nose to the beginning of her forehead. Bridgette quickly looked away.

'I'm blind' Heather said quickly, like it was oblivious. 'Now why are you here? We were never friends'

'I wanted to make sure that you were ok, it must be hard on you. Considering you don't know a thing about what happened just what people have told-

'I remember everything' Heather interrupted.

'What?' Bridgette said surprised.

'I remember everything' she repeated.

'Then why would did you tell people you didn't' Bridgette asked before cautiously sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed.

'I knew too much for my own good. That's what got me into this mess. Someone wanted to shut me up and I know who it is'

Bridgette's body froze. Did Heather know that she, Gwen and Courtney had been partially involved? Or did someone else know whatever secret she was hiding.

Bridgette quickly caught herself and asked 'Who could it be?'

Heather leaned closer 'I know what you did but I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about-

Heather stopped instantly as if it was hard to pronounce or something.

'Heather tell me who wanted you to be quiet was it Secret Keeper?'

'I've said too much already, I think it's time you left.'

'Please, Heather tell me before something else happens. If you know who Secret Keeper is we can end this. No more blackmail and complete privacy.' Bridgette cried.

'I'm sorry' she said. A nurse appeared and led Bridgette out of the room.

Bridgette walked to the waiting room and saw that Courtney and Gwen had left. So she stumbled miserably to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. She had skipped breakfast to go to the hospital and the hunger was getting to her.

When she had her muffin her phone gave a playful beep. Bridgette quickly grabbed her phone and read the message.

_Sucks being in the dark doesn't it? Imagine how Heather feels! If you tell a SINGLE person what I did you'll suffer the same fate._

_Kisses,_

_Secret Keeper_

'It's all so upsetting huh?' Ms. Caldecott asked taking the seat beside her daughter.

Bridgette longed to tell her the truth, to have her mother hug her and tell her no one was going to hurt her and to forget everything that had happened with a day of surfing and volunteering at the animal shelter.

But she couldn't and all she could muster out was a quiet "yes".


	16. PS I hate you

After her hospital visit Courtney was exhausted. She hadn't slept at all last night and when she finally arrived in her room she almost died of a heart attack. Hannah, Liz and Alicia were all waiting for her sitting on the edge of her bed reading old copies of magazines.

'Uh what the hell are you guys doing here?' Courtney yelled making all three of them immediately put down there magazines.

Alicia stood up and put her arm around Courtney 'You've been so mysterious lately Courtney, we need a leader and I thought the four of us could catch up this lovely Saturday afternoon' she announced.

Courtney sat down in a wooden chair and sighed 'What did you have planned?'

Liz stood up 'A few hours at the spa and then we'll go down to the beach and watch bands preform. That should take your mind of any current stresses

'What do you think?' Hannah asked before standing beside Alicia and Liz.

Courtney stood up from the chair 'I think you guys are on the right track; now let's go' she confirmed before leading the others toward Alicia' chauffeured range rover.

Once in the car Courtney placed her head against the window and sighed. It would take a lot more than a spa day to get her to feel like herself again.

A few hours passed and Courtney began to feel slightly better. But there was two things bugging her intensely.

One, secret keeper was going all crazy and stalker and was causing problems left and right. And second, she had a huge fight with her secret boyfriend and couldn't tell anyone except her friend Bridgette who unfortunately was spending the day with her mother.

After a long spa trip they finally arrived at the beach she saw people were sitting down at the beach crowding to see whatever wannabee band would be attempting whatever top song they could sing.

The lead singer walked up and exchanged a quick look with Courtney before beginning to play his guitar. At the sight of this guy Courtney immediately wanted to go home. It wasn't just any lead singer. No of course not, it was Duncan.

Courtney was about to walk about to walk up on the stage and tell him he better not sing anything insulting her but would be the point. No one knew about them so as long as she kept her cool everything would work out.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you

At the end of the song she saw Duncan making his way towards her pushing through the crowd to get towards her. When they met Courtney just stared at him for a minute before walking away. As much as she wanted to tell him she felt. To kiss and forget their fight, she couldn't. Instead she just disappeared into the crowd and when she finally had no one around her she pulled out her cell phone and began to text.

_Pulling a stunt like that was not cool!_

_Courtney_

Almost immediately a message returned.

_I thought you would like the whole apology song thing!_

_Duncan_

_OK I did like it but remember we're trying NOT to get caught together_

_Courtney_

_You are such an ungrateful princess. _

_Duncan_

_You're an attention seeking ogre!_

_Courtney_

_So... dinner at my place. My mom and bro are out?_

_Duncan_

_I thought you'd never ask._

_P.S. I hate you!_

_Courtney_

_I hate you to bitch._

_Duncan_

Courtney smiled. At least one thing in her life was turning out okay.


	17. Imitation: the highest form of flattery

Sunday night came quickly and Gwen stood in front of the mirror in her room examining her outfit. She wore a blue dress Bridgette had lent her paired it with a pair of her mom's uncomfortable heels. But was the outfit appropriate for dinner with Trent and his parents? Or was the outfit more Bridgette than her. Not that she knew who "Gwen" was these days.

"You look all dressed up, what's the occasion" Matt shouted from across the hall, making Gwen.

"I'm going out to dinner with Trent tonight" Gwen replied.

Matt walked in her bedroom and examined her outfit quickly "It's a nice outfit, but it's not really you. Trying to impress his parents I assume"?

"No" Gwen said quickly.

But in reality, that's exactly what Gwen was trying to do. She was the only girl in New Port who actually expressed her creativity with her outfits, and didn't need some fancy advisor to tell her what to be like. What if Trent's parents thought she was strange because of that, that she was a bad example? That everyone should be like a Courtney clone?

She had no idea how conservative his parents were or how well they would react to blue hair, gothic outfits and a rebellious state of mind. So having one night where she wasn't herself to show them she could be an excellent girlfriend and example could change their minds, then she could go back to being herself.

Gwen closed her jewellery box, and swooped up her borrowed purse. "I'm sure they'll like you Gwen, so don't worry about it" Matt said before walking down the hallway. Gwen smiled before walking out the door.

The restaurant where they were eating was a few miles away and when Gwen finally arrived she immediately felt out of place.

People in tuxes and dresses worth more than her house crowded the inside the restaurant and it wasn't till she saw Trent that she felt less overwhelmed.

"Hi," Trent said pulling Gwen out of the crowd.

"Hi," Gwen answered before following him to a table. His parents were chatting but when she arrived there was an awkward silence.

"Mom, dad, this is Gwen" Trent introduced, taking the seat next to her.

"Nice to meet you" his mother said, nudging Mr. Nelson to do the same.

"Ah, Gwen nice to meet you as well' he said.

Gwen took the seat beside Trent and sat in silence for a moment hoping someone else would start up the conversation.

"You have an interesting hair colour Gwen" Mrs. Nelson said hinting at sarcasm.

Gwen knew they were talking about her blue streaks "Uh yeah I worked at a hair salon, I let a trainee give me some streaks and she messed up" she lied.

Trent gave her a look knowing she was not telling the truth. Gwen quickly looked the other way.

Mr. Nelson gave her a question next "I heard you're friends with Courtney? Is that true?'

"Uh, yeah we are pretty close" Another lie.

Trent quickly smiled confirming the statement for her. Gwen smiled as if saying thank you but to no avail.

When the night was finally over Trent gave her a quick pep talk about being herself. Gwen kissed him gently on the cheek and headed to the car where she checked her cell phone for messages.

_The Nelsons may not know the real you but __**I **__do. So, careful careful I'm ALWAYS watching!_

_Mwah,_

_Secret Keeper_


	18. Guess who's back?

All weekend Bridgette and her family (minus dad) had been moving into their new apartment and Bridgette was exhausted. She really could use a spa night with her mom and Courtney but she remembered one thing; her family (minus dad) was completely and totally broke. The only reason they could afford this apartment was because they had sold pretty much everything they owned.

Monday morning Bridgette would wake up with a new life.

(The next morning)

Bridgette woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and slowly walked to her empty closet. The only clothes she hadn't sold were an itchy wool sweater, a blue dress, a hoody, two pairs of jeans and her school uniforms. She would probably have to get a job just to afford to go out in public again.

Usually she didn't care much about how she looked. Maybe that was because she had a closet filled with endless amounts of fashionable clothes. That wasn't the only thing that bugged her this morning, no there was a huge amount of things that were about to change.

And by the end of the day Bridgette had composed a list of everything that sucked so far.

1) She could no longer catch a ride to school with Courtney in a chauffeured limo, as it was not on the way there at all. Instead she would either have to take the city bus to school or walk for at least two hours.

2) She had to pretend she could not make the science trip as she would be 'visiting relatives that weekend'. In other words, she didn't have the one hundred dollars to spend.

3) Her mom was never home as she was working non-stop just to afford to live in this town. So there was no family time anymore.

Bridgette heard the phone ring and went to pick it up. It was Josh.

"Where are you Josh, you're supposed to be home by now" Bridgette asked concerned about her brother's whereabouts.

"Relax, I'm with dad" Josh said happily

"If by dad you mean the man that betrayed our family and abandoned our mom than ok. But why are you with him and not home?"

"He picked me up from soccer practice" he explained.

Great, so dad was a family man now, wasn't it a little too late? "Why did he do that?" Bridgette asked carefully.

"He wanted us to meet his new girlfriend. You wouldn't pick up his calls so he just picked me up instead."

Wait. A girlfriend? Already? He had sure moved on fast.

"Oh" was all Bridgette could muster out.

"She's really nice same with her daughter. You should meet them, in fact.." The doorbell rang and Bridgette excused herself to get the door. It was Josh.

"Come on!" He said grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her into the limo before she could respond. But there wasn't much to say, instead she just lent her head against the window and waited for the limo to stop.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Bridgette felt out of place. She could hear some whispering wonder why Bridgette Caldecott was in jeans and a hoody in a five star restaurant.

After finally being lead to the table. Bridgette saw her dad, some woman with a short blond bob cut and a girl with buttery blonde waves.

She turned around and smiling but her happiness quickly faded when she saw who was standing in front of her. Bridgette closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream.

But when she opened her eyes the girl was still there. "Hi, I'm Charlotte. And you are?"

"Bridgette, we've met before" Bridgette said flatly while trying to understand what was going on.

"How could I forget?" Charlotte said before giving an icy glare to Bridgette for a moment before pretending to flip through the menu.

Bridgette sat down and sighed. Charlotte back meant one thing. She could lose Geoff.


	19. The newest victim

Courtney sat quietly in her home listening to her mother's ranting about her relationship status because a certain jerk tipped the entire world about her and her boyfriend's secret dates.

"I don't even know why you would make such a choice" Mrs. Chevalier continued. "you have everything you could possibly need and your willing to risk it all for a boy? You need to know how gifted you truly are Courtney and the only way you'll be able to discover that is by…" Mrs. Chevalier didn't finish her sentence but instead handed Courtney a pamphlet. "Read through it and understand we want the best for you"

Courtney ran up to her room and once she was settled into her desk chair opened the pamphlet. It was for an exclusive girl's school with an "unknown" destination. She flipped through the pages angrily and noticed a note on the last page.

_Enjoy your new school bitch!_

_-Secret Keeper_

A creek from the door made Courtney turn around and spot Brianna. "There sending me away" Courtney cried embracing her older sister in a hug. "I know but only for a few months Courtney. I'll try my best to help them change their minds"

It felt weird to have Brianna helping her out but Courtney couldn't argue. At least someone was on her side.


	20. All in the family

Wednesday evening, after another incredibly awkward dinner with the "new family", Bridgette followed her family around her father new home. Seamlessly perfect photographs lined the walls and the air smelled like a mixture of lavender and vanilla. It reminded her of the old days; no family issues, no drama and definitely no secret keeper. Her father was talking on a cell phone "Yes. I'll tell her. Thanks for informing me. Goodbye".

When he snapped his phone shut he lead Bridgette and Josh into the kitchen where Charlotte and her mother were sitting at an island table casually sipping smoothies. When Charlotte saw that Bridgette had arrived she ran out of her seat and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you came to see the new place. You'll love your new room I'm helped design it" Charlotte chirped. But her enthusiasm seemed faked and Bridgette began to wonder if the walls of her bedroom had been made of old parts from a meat processing plant.

"Sounds wonderful, but I'm going to be staying with my mom" Bridgette replied and Charlotte's smile disappeared. "Actually your mom got a job offer somewhere in New York. We discussed things and she wants you to stay with us" Mr. Caldecott said.

Bridgette sighed "When does she leave?"

"She just left. She called to tell me she will call you when she arrives." Mr. Caldecott said before continuing. "Charlotte, why don't you show Bridgette to her room"

And with that Charlotte grabbed Bridgette's hand and led her outside, threw a small patch of trees and to a small aging cottage. Charlotte pulled out a pair of keys and opened the door and lead Bridgette inside. The walls were a cream colour and there was hard dark wood floor. There were lots of plants and the bedding looked like coral. Above the computer desk was a poster supporting vegetarianism. "I hope you like it. Everything must be so weird so I made your bedroom your escape home." Charlotte said sounding quite proud of herself. She handed Bridgette the keys and left leaving Bridgette alone.

Bridgette began to inspect the poster when her phone rang from her pocket. She picked it up carefully and read the message.

_True kindness or a gift before the storm? _

_-Secret Keeper_

Bridgette cringed. What if it was true, what if Charlotte was trying to butter her up and then serve her on a silver platter? Before she could think some more her phone blinked again.

_You want answers? Take a peek in Charlotte's room in fifteen minutes._

_-Secret Keeper_

As much as Bridgette didn't want to trust secret keeper she was curious to see what the message ment. When fifteen minutes passed Bridgette began to walk through the hallways searching for Charlotte's room was she bumped into Claire, Charlotte's mother. "You look lost do you need some help"

"Yeah, I let Charlotte borrow my lip gloss a few minutes ago but I want it back. She said it was in her room. Where would that be?"

Claire smiled "Up a floor and first door to the right".

Bridgette thanked Claire and walked up to the room. When she opened the door the first thing she noticed was box. Inside the box was a trophy with the name Leighton Track. Bridgette recognized the name. Leighton was a famous surfer who had drowned during a contest, although the footage of the event was never shown a memorial was held a week ago. Bridgette place the trophy back and began to wonder why she had come when her phone rang.

_ANAGRAMS are fun? Don't ya think?_

_-Secret Keeper_

Bridgette once again held the trophy and looked over the name. She suddenly realized why she had been sent.

Leighton Track was an anagram for Charlotte King.


End file.
